


Days of Our Past

by WinterAssassin3605



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAssassin3605/pseuds/WinterAssassin3605
Summary: Steve has a nightmare and wakes up to a not so familiar atmosphere.It's a good thing Tony's there to bring him back home.





	Days of Our Past

The air was cold as Steve ran, questioning for a second why he was doing such a thing before gunfire immediately answered back. Bullets hit the trees surrounding him and he pushed harder, turning a corner and onto another dirt path. 

This scene seemed to repeat itself over and over again, the same bullets hitting in the exact same places as each time before. Steve was peeved for the main reason that he could never see who was shooting at him. He only felt the wind of the bullets nearly hitting his skin, but never meeting their target.

One of Steve’s many problems was that he could never stop. He couldn’t even turn his head to at least steer his eyes away from the all too familiar never-ending path. The captain thought long and hard, his annoyance reaching sky high by the 58th time he turned the corner. 

Using as much power as the super-soldier could muster, Cap dug his feet into the ground while the dirt broke against his strength. He eventually slowed, but the bullets didn’t. The tiny metal balls still struck the wood around him, forcing him to duck. While he was on the ground, he caught sight of a man, covered in a black uniform with a giant red octopus glowing on his chest. HYDRA? 

Steve moved to stand up, but the flinch in the other soldier’s movements caused him to stop. The HYDRA soldier tore the muzzle that clasped his jaw and grinned, eyes piercing Steve’s. 

“Bucky?”

The soldier’s face dropped, emotionless. “Not anymore.”

Steve shot up screaming, grasping his chest, a sheer sheet of sweat already accumulating on his forehead. He could hear a distant voice, but couldn’t understand why he didn’t remember where he was. His eyes were frantically searching the room around him. Why was he so high up? His apartment in Brooklyn didn’t reach higher than the pizza shop down the street. Also, why was his bed so soft? Back in the army, he only slept on the ground, nothing like this.

Aside from Steve’s thoughts, the voice was persistent, but now he felt hands grasping his arms. Soft kisses lined his bicep as the super-soldier tried to zone in on the voice he surprisingly felt soothed by.

“-Steve, baby, can you look at me?”

“W-what? What happened? Where am I?”

“Oh shit,” the man cursed, running his hand through his disheveled hair. “Honey, give me your hand.”

Steve (confused on why) gave the strange man his hand, eyes still wide. The stranger stroked his palm and delivered a small kiss to his knuckles, messaging his wrist.

“Steve, you are home, with me, Tony, your husband. We’ve been married for 6 years and have a beautiful son, Peter.”

The captain sighed, the stranger becoming familiar and suddenly he felt safe, at home. He looked at the man and leaned in, their breaths mingling for a moment before Steve sealed the kiss, running his hands through Tony’s hair. Tony pushed the super-soldier down into the mattress and laid his forehead against his lover’s. Steve was the first to speak. 

“I did it again, didn’t I?”

Tony’s features softened and he gathered his husband into his arms. “Yeah, you did.”

“I’m sorry- did I wake Peter?”

“Nope. No crying means Peter is still fast asleep. Thank god.”

Steve sighed into Tony’s neck, playing with his hands. “I can’t keep doing this Tony. It’s driving me insane, waking up and thinking that the war is still going on. I can’t keep forgetting you, forgetting Peter, forgetting this life.”

“I know baby, but it’s not like skipping a week of sleep will make it any better.”

The couple laid in silence for a few minutes before Tony cleared his throat. “What if you talked to Sam?”

“Sam? Why?”

“Well, before he joined the Avengers, he counseled war veterans right?”

Steve nodded. “Well yeah, but-“

“So if you just talked to him, maybe your nightmares would let up?”

“I don’t know…”

“You can never know until you try, please, do it for me?” Tony soothed, putting his husband’s hand on his arc reactor. Feeling the warmth of the device that kept Tony alive convinced Steve.

“Okay, I’ll do it.” The captain stated, kissing Tony’s cheek. “I love you, Tony, you know that right?”

“Of course, I love you too babe.”

A knock on the door jolted the couple from their conversation. “Daddy? Papa?”

Steve’s composure softened and he opened his arms to the boy. “Hey bud, come here.”

The small boy scurried to their gigantic bed and struggled to climb the mantle. Steve laughed out loud and picked Peter up, tucking him into his arms. 

Tony cooed at their child. “What are you doing awake bud?”

Peter looked up at the men with wide eyes. “I heard screaming and I thought someone was in danger, and papa always says to be brave so I went to fight the bad guys, just like you daddy.”

Steve groaned and handed their son to Tony, falling back onto the bed. “Tony…”

“Steve, it’s alright, Peter wasn’t scared by it, right bud?”

Peter shook his head violently. “Nuh uh.”

“My hero.” Tony joked, tossing Peter into the air while making airplane noises. The boy laughed and Tony continued his games, unknowing to Steve’s loving gaze towards his family. He was still disheveled from his dream, but he knew that even if it happens again, his family would always bring him back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
